Twisted Destiny: Majora's War
by Ray Lewis
Summary: Based on Gamesplayer Twisted Destiny\Legacy series. /s/6190804/1/The-Legend-of-Zelda-Twisted-Destiny Set in the year 1968, the Hylian Kingdom has been in an endless war with the Deku-run Terminian Empire. Both are exhausted, but neither want to accept defeat. Sent on a quest to find a means of victory, Jeric finds a way to the past and restores balance.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Destiny: Majora's War

Destiny has told of the heroics of Link, a young thief who turned to be the Hero of Time. He went onto an adventure that would eventually determine the fate of Hyrule, the place he had known as home. After slaying the man he had come to call father, Ganondorf, and began to rebuild what had been destroyed, he set off on a new quest with a mage, Erk, and would eventually be asked again to save the fate humanity. Clock Town, the human dominate capital of Termina, was a bustling, if not prosperous city. Unfortunately for Link and Erk, it was on the verge of siege. This would be the first of many, and would ultimately lead to the defeat of Clock Town and the rise of The Terminian Empire.

In another section of time, The Terminian Empire and Hyrule were engaged in a Holy War; a war that has been waged since the time of Queen Zelda's rule. The beginning of this war was the siege of Clock Town, lead by the Terminian Deku Army. After weeks of Siege, Deku troopers moved in and claimed all of Termina for their own. After securing the Capital Clock Town, iron was taken from the mountains of Snowhead and used to make weapons. After purging the rest of Termina, The Deku King, blinded by an evil force, tried his hand against the Hylian army. After centuries of war, both armies are exhausted, but show no signs of retreat. …

Light shone through the window as Jeric Karon began to stir; then came the horrid sound of the bugle calling everyone to attention. Jeric sat up and let out a sigh of relief. It was times like this he did not regret joining the Hylian Special Forces. He sat up and cracked his neck, letting the shrill pops hang in the air. An intense rapping came upon his door.

"Lieutenant, we need your assistance." The voice called. It was the Private that was recruited to be a runner. Jeric stumbled out of bed and made his way to the door.

When he opened the door, the Private nervously threw up a salute.

"S-Sir, the Commandant requests your presence this morning." The runner nervously stated.

"Right then, carry on." Jeric replied, relieving the private. He wasted no time in beginning his jog. Jeric made way to his military grade draws and pulled out his Military Combat Uniform. The Military Combat Uniform, or MCU, was, in this case, an olive drab colored jacket and pair of utility cargo pants with black boots. On Jeric's sleeve was the flag of Hyrule, and below it was the insignia of the Hylian Special Forces.

After strapping his holster to his thigh and place the black cap with his rank sewn on front, he left his private room on base and headed for the Commandants Office. He witnessed the battalion jogging by, singing along with the cadences that were being shouted by the sergeants.

…

"Hello, Lady Silda." Jeric casually waved as he entered the Commandant building. Kathrin Silda was a decedent of Queen Zelda herself, sharing her sleek blond hair. Although she was not aloud to have it out so long, she tied it in a bun and hid it under her cap, with the occasional strand finding its way out.

"Good morning Sir Karon." She smiled sweetly, waving to him with her unusual three fingered wave. It wasn't that she had lost any fingers; it was that she held down her little finger with her thumb. Jeric did not know why, but he had made several points to ask over coffee.

"Is the Commandant in?" Jeric asked as he leaned over the front desk. Silda sure did look rather pleasant in her MCU.

"He is; he sent a runner out for you not to long ago." She replied.

"Oh yes, I received him around five minutes ago." Jeric stated, making small talk.

"Oh, I see," She pressed a button on the intercom at her desk," Sir Commandant?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Karon is here." She said, taking her hand of the button.

"Oh yes, yes do send him in." The Commandant said in anxious reply.

Silda looked towards Jeric and smiled. Jeric returned the smile and went into the back room. He stood at the door and knocked.

"Come in!" A gruff voice replied. Jeric walked into the door and shook hands with his superior.

"I believe you called for me, sir?" Jeric asked, moving towards the coffee machine.

"I have, Jeric. Please, have a seat once your coffee is made." The Commandant said, waving his hand towards a chair. Jeric, with mug in hand, found his way towards the seat.

"Jeric, this war may be at its breaking point," The Commandant started, placing his hands lightly yet firmly on his desk.

"The Deku Regiments outnumber us three to one, and their lack for materials ensures that they may never really run out of resources," paused the gruff voice.

"So is the problem with fighting plants…" Jeric joked as he sipped from his coffee. The Commandant's face still stood grim.

"If only they were truly plants, Jeric. They decay much faster than a more… naturally moving tissue, which prevents us from doing any research on corpses. Even then, we don't have the weapons to cut their spirits." The Commandant paused for the next line he was about to speak.

"We lost 243 troops in the trenches in the past month." The Commandant spoke with death on his tongue. Jeric nearly spit his coffee in his face.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"They know that they can't beat us at ranged combat. Their charges have been devastating physically and mentally." The Commandant rested his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do?" Jeric asked, wide eyed.

"We haven't found a strategy yet. Some new technology is being tested, but we don't have anything yet." The Commandant answered grimly. He stood up to the board behind his desk. Stick in hand; he began to strike different parts of the board.

"As you can see, this is the defense line that runs across the Hylian-Terminian border. Here," He pointed out," is the front-line. We have about ten yards of no-mans land before we hit their trenches."

"What about our armored divisions?" Jeric asked, finishing his coffee.

"The only armored divisions we have left are mainly troop transports, and their busy carrying out the dead and wounded." The Commandant responded coldly.

"And the Airborne Infantry?" Jeric asked, refereeing to the unit he had previously been in before he transferred.

"The 41st, 56th, and 60th Airborne are all busy helping clean up what's left of the Gerudo resistance. The dessert is often… difficult to handle, so I expect that they me be out for a while."

Jeric stood and walked towards the board, hands behind his back.

"How far does their line stretch?" Jeric asked, looking for a weakness.

"As far as ours; it spreads from the Great Bay to Ikana Valley."

Jeric looked at the board, hoping to find a solution.

Airborne Assault was possible, but it would require all three divisions and every anti-air unit, to defend against the Deku with flight capabilities. Armored assault was another answer, but it also added a whole list of questions. The top of the list was: Where would we get the tanks?

"I see, they can't move, but neither can we. Have we tried negotiation?" Jeric's eyes wandered to the Commandants'

"Like you said, we're fighting plants." The Commandant said nearly under his breath.

"When do the transports arrive for our shift on the front lines?" Jeric ask.

"About 1300 hours. That should give you seven hours to prep the troops." The Commandant said.

…

"Lieutenant on Deck!" The first sergeant in the debriefing room shouted as Jeric approached the stand.

"At ease." He commanded. The soldiers in the large room obeyed and responded with the sound of chairs scooting around.

"As you know, we ship off at 1300 hours. Our route to the Front Lines move through the forest to the south, eventually ending up at the south of our border. Most of you have made this trip, and most of you know what to expect. We'll be using the 4th Armored transport. As usual, we won't have ground or anti-air support to and at our destination. Same drill as always; we stay there for three days and switch out with the 31st Hylian Infantry. Any questions?" Jeric asked. There were none.

"Com-pany," He shouted," Atten-shun!" The room was filled with one sharp click of boots.

Jeric gave the next commands. " Left… Face!" He called. His soldiers pivoted to the left and clicked their heels.

"File from the left!" He bellowed. He was responded with the first squad leader calling, "Forward!", and gave him the order to move out.

"March!" Jeric commanded.

They moved out, one squad at a time. Now they would move to the Armory where they would gather their equipment. Jeric though of going there while it was all full, just to give them a sense of comradely. He decided against it, however, figuring that it would only overburden the Quarter Master.

Their Quarter Master, Sergeant Milson, was much alike her counterpart in the Commandants front desk, they did not share many of the physical features. Silda was tall and graceful, but Milson was petite. She almost did not pass the minimum requirement of 5"4'.

…

"Hey Jeric." She said as Jeric walked in the Armory. They had grown close, mostly because they had meet at basic training five years ago. It was hard to believe that she had not grown an inch since then, but most kin to Kokri did not. She carried her human father's dark skin and fiery eyes, and her mother's dark hair and height. She had once said that her father was Gerudo and her mother was Kokri.

_Probably the oddest combination ever conceived._ Jeric though.

"Hey Eiza." Jeric replied. They had been on a first name basis since they met; friendship was one of the few things rank could not take away.

"Are you here to pick up your M12 Sub-Machine Gun?" She asked with a smile on her face. Jeric was about to respond when he noticed his weapon was missing from the rack. Eiza tapped him on the back in a playful way and presented him with his missing weapon.

The weapon at hand was known as a M12 Sub-Machine Gun. It chambered a 12x52mm round and it was accurate enough for the Front Lines. A casket magazine held 30 rounds and chambered 1. It came with a foldable wooden stock and black finish.

"Yeah, thank you." Jeric returned her smile.

"I was just finishing up some cleaning and whatnot." She added. Jeric walked over to the armor section as she returned back to her desk.

"So, how have things been going?" Jeric asked as he handled a helmet.

"Pretty well, Marcon broke a bayonet again, said he was practicing his throw when it came right out of the hilt." She said, not looking up from her paper work.

"Really now?" Jeric said, trying on different tactical vest, "I had always assumed he broke them trying to get the lid off his rations can." He joked.

Her slightly freckled face crinkled in delight. She let out a small laugh as Jeric tested the weight of a vest. Jeric smiled, until he noticed the clock hanging above Eiza's head. She caught the sad aura that had suddenly surrounded him.

"Don't worry, plants die pretty easily. My mother's garden was my favorite target as a kid." It was Jeric's turn to laugh.

"When I was a kid, I'd always piss mother off by shooting an arrow at the tallest plants she grew. She'd get mad, I'd have a good laugh, and so was my life growing up in Kokria." She said, reliving the old memories. Jeric had heard this before, but he never got enough of imagining an even smaller Eiza and all her shenanigans. Jeric noted the sudden look of pain on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jeric asked, concerned about his friend.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if I hadn't run away." Eiza said, averting her eyes. This was the first time Jeric had heard of this.

"Why'd you run away?" Jeric asked, taking a seat across his friend. Eiza looked up at him and stared into his blue-gray eyes. She drew in a deep breath.

"I wanted to die." She whispered. Jeric was taken back. How could someone as happy as her wanted death? Jeric asked.

"I was never really a Kokiri. I was always out casted; I didn't even get a fairy. Then my mother told me about a Gerudo man had crept into our village long ago, and well..." She stopped.

Jeric understood, despite the fact he didn't have any experience in this line of work. Eiza continued.

"I remember of tales that spoke of death for the Kokiri that left the forest. I ran out after dark, and made it to the field. I was 17, but I had no knowledge of this place. No one really had telescreens, nor did we have any family outside of this forest. I had my bow, and a few arrows, but the skull-children coming out of the ground scared the shit out of me. I waited up in a tree, shooting whatever tried to get at me. At the first stroke of light, I ran to the castle gates. I was intercepted by a patrol, and I was taken to a shelter. I lived there for a week when I was conscripted. I think I was the only one in my initial group that was glad to go." She said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Jeric recalled the first day of Basic. He had noticed that a great deal of the people there had been conscripted from government-run homeless shelters. That was all 5 years ago. Jeric looked into her grass green eyes and thought back to their days with the Hylian Special Forces. He was always the last to leave the armory then, too, just to sit and talk to her. He thought that it was close to fate that she had been transferred to the same unit as he when the HSF disbanded. The unmistakable rumble of the APC's nearly shuck the windows out of the sill. Eiza and Jeric both jumped to their feet and did something no military personnel were supposed to do; they hugged.

"Please come back, Jeric, I've lost too many people." She whispered into his chest.

"I will." Jeric promised. He collected his things and made for the barracks. He checked his watch before entering.

_Damn, thirty minutes early_, he thought. This in particular was a bad omen. He ensured everything was in place and that he looked his best, then entered the barracks. He knew that the soldiers were too busy getting prepared, so he didn't make a point to enforce respect. He came up behind the sergeant trying to strap a private's vest into place. The sergeant threw up a salute when he saw Jeric's insignia. Jeric replied with a salute when he asked if there was a problem.

"Well, sir, the private here has not learned how to properly wear the tactical vest." The sergeant stated. The private look straight out of Basic Training.

Jeric stepped up to the private. He looked much younger than usual. He gripped the vest by his shoulder.

"This vest is designed to keep your internal organs at least protected from shrapnel and splinters," He started, adjusted some straps.

"In the unlikely case that you were to get hit in the head or the neck, this here," Jeric grunted as he pulled the vest down onto the private's torso," would not provide you much benefit.

Their aim is not that good, so you shouldn't worry about this."

He finished, patting the soldier on the chest with both hands.

"What's your name?" Jeric asked.

"I'm private Lesen, sir." The private spoke. Jeric nodded and turned to the sergeant.

"Get them ready, our rides here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jeric watched as the APCs began to refuel. He had about 20 minutes before they were ready. He pulled off his helmet and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. It was slightly longer than most, a few centimeters above his brow, but he was being sent to the front lines; no one made it a point to get his hair cut. He placed his helmet back on as he watched the troops come out of the barracks. First squad walked up to the thick metal door as the sergeant yanked it open.

"Lesen, you're on gunner." He barked. The private gave a submissive nod as he moved through the door. Jeric turned to follow the sergeant in when he spotted Eiza in the window. He could have sworn she had mouthed something as he pulled himself through the hatch. Inside was the same color as out, Olive Drab.

The gunner turret was in the front of the metal box he was in, between the two isles of metal benching lining the walls. The driver's compartment was sealed off, but a closed circuit telephone connected the driver to passenger. Lesen grabbed the heavy face shield that gunners were supposed to wear and lifted it to his helmet. He strapped it down and got up to sit in the harness. Up top, he'd man the dual 14x110mm LMG. Jeric chose a seat next to the sergeant, Hillson, he remembered, and set his gun in between his knees.

It was a long 3 hour drive. It only made things worse with no windows or even books to read. Jeric tried to doze off, but he found it nearly impossible with the constant bumps and even the occasional rattling of the Dual 14x110mm, officially named APW, or Anti Personnel Weapon. Because of the pure viciousness of the weapon, the troops using it refereed to it as the "Ape".

Each time the weapon reported, Jeric jumped to the phone, asked to be patched to different vehicles, and asked for any action. He made it a point for a corporal or above to man the ape.

Jeric was about to doze off again when sirens began to blare to life. Jeric screamed for the squad to bail when the radio attached to his left shoulder squawked information.

"Repeat that lead." Jeric told his shoulder.

"We've spotted a dark object ahead on the road." The lead driver reported.

Jeric stepped down from the hatch and held his hand in a fist, signifying to use caution. The unit was all outside of the APCs now, and they walked along side them, weapons trained. Jeric threw his open hand in the air about 15 yards away from the corpse. The war machine came to a halt; infantrymen and women went down on a knee and got ready. He called his second in command, First Sergeant Tonas, to come help him investigate.

He carried the standard Mk.14 Combat Rifle; a semi-automatic rifle bearing a 16x72mm round with 24 in a clip. Tomas had taped two clips together, presenting a rather rugged second-in-command. Jeric was actually kind of glad to have such a badass on the team. He kept the weapon trained on the corpse as Jeric kicked it over. It was dead, the destroyed torso confirmed it. He was about to ask for the medical detail when he spotted the shadows.

Lesen leaned against the back of the gun turret and flicked the face guard up. He lit a tobacco stick up and hoped this day wouldn't get worse. The Goddesses denied his pray, however, as a Deku shell explored off to the side of the vehicle. Wooden shrapnel pierced his flesh as he screamed out.

"Get down, ambush!" Jeric screamed as he ran to the fallen Private. Deku popped up from the ground all around the convoy and shot rocks and other projectiles at them. Automatic fire screamed through the air as Jeric climbed up the APC. Lesen was still screaming, his hands trying to cover his bloodied face. Jeric grabbed him by the straps on his uniform and hoisted him out of the seat.

"Here," Jeric handed him a .44cal pistol." Cover me."

Lesen nodded through bloodied tears as he accepted the handgun. Jeric jumped into the gunner's seat and screamed on the radio.

"Gunners, help alleviate the ground opposition, I'll cover the air!" He screamed into his shoulder. He dropped the radio back to the strap as he aimed the "Ape" up at the approaching enemy. He pulled the firing bolt back and fired hot lead into the air. The first wave had already passed, but the second was just in time. Casings fell to the metal roof as Jeric took down Vs of flying Deku.

On the ground, Tonas was having difficulty keeping the ground between the forest and the convoy clear. The ambush caught the force off guard, and it had claimed a few casualties. Tonas ran to a fire team that had lost their sergeant.

"Where's your sergeant!?" Tonas shouted to the Lance Corporal over the popping of rifles. The Lance Corporal stopped firing his 14mm LMG to point to the body behind the fire team. Their sergeant had taken an arrow to the face, and was no longer in command. Tonas looked back to the line and fired off a few rounds. Once he saw a Deku warrior fall, he ejected the clip, flipped it over, and shoved it back in. He pulled the bolt back and moved to help out another squadron.

Jeric had just shot down his fourth V when he noticed the music of war behind him had settled. He looked back and noted the ground opposition had been eliminated. Jeric sent another stream of lead towards an incoming Deku and watched it fall. He followed the path of trajectory and saw it was going to crash right in the middle of the convoy.

"Incoming!" He hollered. Tonas saw what he was pointing too and saw where it was going to land. He ran past the APCs, pounding on them and screaming for them to bail. He came at the end on the convoy and looked back. Only one driver was not out. He sprinted down the line, threw open the door of the yanked the scared driver out. It was just in time too, for the Deku crashed into the armored vehicle. Tonas, a few drivers and soldiers, and Jeric surrounded the beast.

The Flight Deku was still alive; it was the rotary leaves above his head that had been severely damaged. Tonas was about to kill the honking beast, but Jeric stopped him.

"Stop, we may need it." He spoke. The beast was too big to fit in the APC, but a tarp was hooked into the back of one, and the other end attached to another front. Bounded, The Deku was moved onto the tarp with the gunners trained onto it. The Carriers were then filled with the dead and severly wounded, and then they began the journey back to base. Jeric watched as they drove down the dirt road.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. We're only three hours out." Tonas attempted to reassure Jeric.

"Besides, we gotta make sure who we have now get to the rally point safely." Tonas placed a heavy hand on his back.

"You're right. Alright, on the bounce soldiers, we've got a trench to get to." He said, throwing his sub-machine gun on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Termainian Front lines were the last place any sane mind wanted to be. The convoy, minus the three MIA, reached the rear flank an hour before sunset. They were on the dirt road that divided the trenches. After passing artillery and anti-air guns, the convoy reached the rear support trench. Jeric hopped out of the APC and greeted his equivalent that was with the 31st Hylian Infantry.

"Good to see you guys again." He shook hands with Jeric. He looked down at his nametag. Kollinsworth

"Things were getting a bit choppy back there, hope it settles." Jeric replied. Kollinsworth smiled, and then he noticed he was short three APCs.

"That bad?" He asked. Jeric nodded his head.

"Ambush, 'bout an hour out, coming in from the north. We stopped the convoy for a decoy, then they hit us with air and infantry." He said. He turned to watch the happy men of the 31st cram into the APCs. Jeric knew the felling of just getting off duty. He was about to bid farewell the Kollinsworth when the gun nests began to open fire.

"Damn… they're charging." Kollinsworth whispered with despair. Jeric looked towards the fog and was met with the horns of a Deku Assault. He screamed in his radio for everyone to move to the trench. Kollinsworth did the same. The two Units formed into their respective fire teams and squads and ran into the trenches. Jeric pulled back the bolt on his M-12 and led his men. Kollinsworth called for the APCs to form a line and for the drivers to man the turrets.

10 yards ahead, Tonas sighted his rifle. The first few warriors came out of the fog, and Tonas wanted to shoot something. He had picked off his third one when he noticed they were starting to retreat. The APCs were in line, and the two Units were dug in. Tonas heard the calls for ammunition. After that, everything cut to silence.

Jeric jumped into the trench with Tonas. Kollinsworth followed.

"Where the hell are they?" Jeric whispered. All around him, the same question was asked. That's when he felt the ground shake. The growing roar of blood-thirsty beast filled the air. Through the fog, the Horde of Deku burst out.

Jeric saw the fear that radiated out of everyone, and shouted.

"Come on you apes, you want to live forever?" He cried as he lifted his M12. Cries of challenge and excitement rose from the men and women as the air filled with sulfur powder and lead. Many of the weapons that had automatic firing had adjusted to such, and many of the semi-automatic weapons were fired without much accuracy. Kollinsworth pumped out shell after shell with his shotgun.

The horde had made it about 10 yards past the fog when the wall of fire began to push them back.

"Cease fire!" Jeric called. It had been some time since the initial assault, and a good sized wall of corpses littered the ground in front of him. He hesitated, then hoisted himself out of the trench. He looked down the line and saw that the entire front had charged. He looked up in time to see a rock hurtling straight in his direction. He jumped back into the trench.

"Take cover!" He shouted as the rock impacted with the ground. Chunks of rocks flew over his head as more of the natural artillery landed all around him. He looked up to see the gun nest start firing again. He felt the ground shake. It took him a second, but he thought of a plan.

"Fall back, I repeat, fall back!" He shouted into his shoulder. Kollinsworth did the same. The machine guns allowed for the front to fall back, but Jeric had an even better idea. He was already out of the trench when he looked around.

"Where's the radio operator?" He shouted towards Tonas.

"I don't know, check the trenches!" He replied. Jeric looked towards Kollinsworth.

"Get everyone back to the support trench. If you don't here the big guns going off by then, give them this location." Jeric said. Kollinsworth nodded, and then ran off with a fire team.

Jeric looked back to Tonas and waved his hands forward. They ran to the furthermost trench. After diving in, Jeric looked around and noticed the large, green lump down the line. He and Tonas ran down the trench and flipped the body over. The radio op had gone into shellshock, but he was still alive. Tonas tried to snap him back to reality while Jeric reached for the radio.

"Hunter 1-2, Hunter 1-2, this is Shield 4; I need you to shell our coordinates, over." Jeric screamed into the speaker. The garbled speaker replied.

"Repeat Shield 4, did you ask for your location to be shelled?"

"Affirmative, shell the position!" He screamed. He knew that the Radio Op of Hunter 12 would be checking with his seniority, but it would be done. Jeric hung the radio back onto the Op and asked him if he was alright. He nodded, and then took a pistol out of his holster. The Op, along with Jeric and Tonas, jumped out of the trench. Jeric spun around, sighted his M-12, and fired a stream of lead. When he started to turn, he heard the unmistakable sound of shells falling from the air. They impacted, and the sudden pressure pushed him and his two comrades to the ground. The explosions mixed with the machine guns rattled his skull. He lifted his head and spotted the Radio Op firing his pistol in a blind rage. Jeric grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to the gun nest that was sporting two 14mm machine guns. He made it back to the trench connecting the Support Trench and was pulled in by an army of hands. He fought them off and stood up. He looked around, and noticed his comrade was not with him

"Where's Tonas!?" he shouted as he looked into the dirty faces. He turned around and looked over the ramparts. He ran into the gun nest and looked down range. He saw Tonas lying off to the right, closer to the blast zone. He shouted for the gunner to cover him as he jumped over the fortification. He looked up and saw yellow bolts and black clouds, and knew he had to get back to cover as soon as possible.

"Don't worry Tonas. We'll get you out of here." He looked over his second in command. His legs were gone up to the upper thigh, along with his right arm. His rifle was in shreds.

"J-Jeric… Don't let them die out here." He grabbed Jeric's collar. Jeric responded by picking up the reduced Tonas.

"I won't. You'll live to see it." Jeric said as he started running back to the trench. He jumped back down as rocks began to fall from the airborne Deku. He covered Tonas as dirt and rock shrapnel showered him.

After the barrage, a medic ran up next to him. Jeric relived Tonas to him, and looked over to the field. The Deku Army had been pushed back, but they were readying another charge. He looked over to Kollinsworth.

"They're about to charge us again." He said. Jeric confirmed this with a nod.

"We can't just sit back this time, the guns are running low." Jeric put it out. He was left with few options.

"We need to charge them." Jeric said, viewing the lines

"What? You can't be serious!" Kollinsworth nearly punched Jeric for uttering such blasphemy.

"Have you got a better plan? They'll over run us if we stay. We need to meet them on their grounds.

"Wait until they make it past the first line. Then we charge." Jeric was surprisingly calm and tactful as he said this. Kollinsworth looked at his equal. He nodded, with tears of both anger and glory in his eyes.

"Bayonets!" Kollinsworth hollered over his shoulder, not taking his eyes away from Jeric. Jeric started screaming the same. He felt the brass whistle in his pocket. That's when the war trumpets blared to life on the other side of the field. The mist had cleared, and they got a nice few of those charging.

Deku war banners and chants filled the air along with their pipes. They all blended into one, hideous monster.

"Jesus, they must've been planting twice as hard to get such a force." A Corporal next to Jeric whispered.

"Don't let it get to you, plants die pretty easily." He said, securing the knife from his hip to his right bicep. By this time, the horde began to charge, and the guns began to fire. Behind him, Jeric felt the thumping of the Artillery. The skies had cleared of all the flak.

The fateful moment for Jeric's charge finally came. He pulled the whistle out of his pockets.

"May Din bless us!" He screamed as he blew into the whistle. It was shriller than any of the Deku trumpets.

Jeric, along with two Units of Hylian Infantry jumped up from the trench. Their bayonets gleamed in the dim sun, ready to cut down the evil forces that plagued them.

"For Her Sacred Land!' Jeric screamed as he ran down the field to meet his enemy. Jeric looked behind him, and saw the flags of the 31st and 24th along with the Hylian flag. The machine guns had stopped, or just ran out of ammo, allowing for the soldiers to focus straight ahead of them. Jeric was the first of many to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He kicked a rather puny looking Deku out of his way as he fired his gun into the chests of two others. Next to him, his comrades crashed against the enemy forces. Jeric fired his sub-machine gun in burst. After he'd finished his clip, he pressed the eject button, reached for a fresh one, and slammed it in. He took his knife in his left hand and alternated between firing and stabbing.

The horde outnumbered the 31st and the 24th units 3-1, but in the end, it was better soldiers and technology that had triumphed. Jeric stood on one of the bigger corpses, bloodied and bruised. Jeric wiped the green blood associated with the Deku off on the body he stood upon. The sent of blood and sulfur and death filled his nostrils as he felt the heat of hate warm him. He looked across the desolate front and saw that the Deku charge had failed.

The Hylian Army and the Forces of the Deku had clashed, and Din had chosen her winner.

Hyrule would push further to Terminia.


End file.
